The Thriller
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Sonc's friends are being attacked by a man who calls himself 'The Thriller'. And when Charmy's attacked and hospitalized, Espio, Vector, Waffle, and Kaity make themselves involved and swear to bring the dangerous criminal to justice.
1. Here Comes The Thriller

**As usual, I own only Kaity the Chameleon, ****Waffle the Fox owns Waffle the Fox, and all else belongs to SEGA/Sonic Team.**

Chapter 1: Here Comes The Thriller

Amy Rose was putting away dishes from her dinner of Mac & Cheese and ham when she heard a soft_ creak_. It didn't scare her, she was used to noises she described to Cream as 'the house settling down for the night.' Then her phone rang.

"Hello? Rose Residence." Amy said cheerfully. She heard a voice she didn't respond say the strangest thing to her; well, actually, it sang to her...

_Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You__'re paralyzed_

Amy quickly hung up the phone. "That was weird." She said. She looked up to the clock, almost midnight. "Time for sleep now." She said nervously, thinking of what she had just heard. She made for the stairs, passing an open window. Amy quickly shut it and looked out into the outside world, a bright and beautiful full moon. _'I wish my Sonic was here.'_ She thought dreamily. Her thoughts of her and Sonic lying under the moonlight were shattered by sudden movement across the street. The next verse comes to her mind;

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

She shook it away quickly. Then she saw the shape moves closer to her house, she felt her heart stop, she tried to scream as it drew closer but nothing came from her mouth.

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

Now she stood frozen in her place, staring at the on-coming shape, more lyrics came

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed._

Amy was paralyzed and she knew it. She tried to break the spell and run for her room, but no avail. All the pink hedgehog could do was watch it was it made it's way to her door. _'Did I lock my door!?'_ she thought, hysterically wishing the answer was 'yes'. It was unlocked, and the creature made their way over to the paralyzed Amy. "Please go away! Don't kill me!" She cried as the figure raised a knife high above its head. Whoever it was was only a few inches taller then Amy herself. "Who are you!?" Amy screamed as the knife came down and all went black.

**æ♥²\░**

"Just call me 'The Thriller'." He smiled. With that, he set up the crime scene; he knocked over a lamp, a small table, toppled the pink love seat, and destroyed most of the living room. Thriller looked at his handiwork, the whole living room in shambles, pictures torn down from the wall and thrown across the room, glass objects smashed, and furniture torn. _'Looks like a good struggle Amy.'_ He silently complemented. And left his soon-to-be trademark things, a message written in blood, and a small radio with his self-appointed theme song in and on repeat. "Good luck detectives." He said, waving a dismissing hand at the tattered room as he walked out.

**If you can guess who wrote the song being used then you get a high-five! Keep reading with the next chapter of _The Thriller, _Two Hits, One Night. Holy Jeez, I sacred _myself_ re-reading this.**


	2. Two Hits, One Night

**(C) on Chapter 1. This seemed longer on the document.**

Chapter 2: Two Hits, One Night

Amy woke up in a hospital bed. The Chaotix, Waffle and Kaity were in the room, waiting for her to wake up.

"She's awake!" Charmy yelled, sitting down next to Amy. Only Vector made a move toward Amy; the others were standing near the door, like they were guarding.

"Guys, get away from the door, ya might get hit." Vector said. A blue blur flashed by before anyone could respond. Then Kaity answered,

"Sonic's in hysterics, why'd we not watch?"

"Sonic's here?" Amy asked hopefully.

"He brought you here. Then he called us to solve the case." Vector explained. "So, we need to ask you some questions."

"Okay." Amy replied Just then Sonic dashed into the room and over to Amy.

"OhChaos,Amy,youokay?Theydidn'tkillyou?You'realive." Sonic said all at once.

"Calm down Sonic." Kaity said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go wait outside." With that, she shoved Sonic out the door. The team was now around Amy and listening to her statement of what had happened. She explained the song she heard on the phone, the figure that came into her house, and that she fainted.

"So, you didn't move from the window?" Espio asked.

"Yes." Amy nodded.

"alright, we're gonna go check out the scene and we'll be back later, Okay Amy?" Waffle said, leading her friends out of the hospital room.

**æ♥²\░**

Amy's house looked fine…if you don't count the messed-up living room. Kaity looked over to Espio, who she was partnered up with for the case. "Somethin on your mind?" she asked. Espio did look deep in thought, examining the scene.

"Well, I don't understand this." Espio said gesturing to the mess. "Amy said that there was no struggle, yet here's evidence."

'Maybe she forgot." Kaity shrugged.

"You don't forget fighting for your life. Plus, she seemed pretty descriptive in all else."

"Right, so the perp came in, thought he killed Amy, and trashed the place to make a scene."

"Knowing we'd come cause it's a friend of ours that was attacked."

"So, why'd he limit himself to the living room?"

"Didn't wanna seem too hard to get to Amy."

"So he's challenging us?"

"'Toying' is the word."

"Ah, should we go see the nice note he left?" Kaity said, gesturing to the blood letter on the wall.

"We should." Espio nodded. The two chameleons went over to examine the wall.

Waffle was unfortunately paired with Charmy for the case. The bee and fox were assigned investigating the message and radio. Waffle was reading the message and Charmy the radio. Waffle re-read the note, trying to make sense of what she was reading,

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed_

_I'll kill till there's no more left. Think you can catch me Chaotix? Just try it! _

_-The Thriller_

"Didn't Amy say this is what she heard before her the attack?" Waffle said quietly.

"See? He's toying with us. Okay, maybe not the last part, but you know what I'm talking about." Espio said. Waffle turned around seeing Espio talking to Kaity, who was over by Charmy. Kaity shrugged and helped Charmy. "So, he's telling us exactly, what the victims heard."

"But, why?" Waffle asked.

"He wants to scare us." Kaity said.

"Well then, he sucks at it." Waffle said, crossing her arms.

"Yep." Espio said. He walked closer to the wall. "Any chance we can get this blood analyzed?" he asked a close-by officer. The officer nodded and took a sample to the S.S.P.D. for examination.

"Whoever did this has huge hands, like Vector-sized...you don't think..."

"No, he was with us. And look here," Espio hovered his finger above a barely visible line of wall between the letter 'Y', "It took two hands to do this, to make it look like someone bigger did this."

"Because they didn't count on Amy being alive?"

"Yes." Espio said.

Charmy was listening to the song playing on the radio. "What kinda song is this?" he asked.

"It's called 'Thriller'." Kaity said.

"So, he calls himself Thriller after this song?"

"Maybe."

"Why this song?"

"Ever heard it at night?"

"No."

"Ever heard it at all?"

"Just now."

"You're not helping." Charmy shrugged. "Anyway, it could be a favorite of his; or, it could just be to scare people."

"But Amy said everything she heard really happened."

"So, he knows the song by heart."

"Meh could be."

"Alright, let's go get Vector from the hospital and check out the evidence." Kaity said. "Come on, we're leaving." She called over to Espio and Waffle.

**æ♥²\░**

Back at the Chaotix Detective Agency, the Chaotix swapped information. "Amy says that she didn't get a good look at the perp but he was a little taller then her." Vector said.

"The lab got the blood sample analyzed, it's Amy's blood." Kaity said.

"Well, that was obvious." Charmy yawned.

"But what's interesting is what else was in the blood sample, motor oil."

"What kind?" Waffle asked.

"The kind Tails uses." Espio said, taking the papers.

"The message was song lyrics to 'Thriller' and used two hands to write." Waffle explained.

"The living room was a set-up; something to throw us off." Espio added. "Only he didn't expect Amy to be alive."

"So the guy's got no aim with a knife?" Vector asked.

"Or he's cocky."

"Either way, we're gonna get 'im, right?" Charmy asked. They all nodded.

"And now, Charmy, time for bed." Vector said.

"No! I'm not tired! I wanna stay up!" Charmy cried.

"Oi, Charmy, why you gotta do this?" Vector said as he walked over to Charmy and carried him to his room.

**æ♥²\░**

Big was sitting on his porch surrounded by water. He was piling fish next to him for storage. It wasn't unusual to hear noises coming from the forest that surrounded him, but he heard a sound he didn't normally hear, a song.

_Night Creatures Call  
And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade  
There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time  
(They're Open Wide)  
This Is The End Of Your Life_

"Froggy, I'm gonna go see what that was." Big said, "Froggy?" he looked to his side, nothing but air and some fish. He looked toward the forest, there was Froggy, going towards the sound. "Wait up!" Big called after the frog. As Big got farther from his home, the sounds of the animals of the night surrounded him. He walked more cautiously now, even he understood _he_ may be in danger. Something suddenly came at him, mouth open wide, silhouetted against the moon light. Big stumbled backwards and fell. He looked for the attacker, and found Froggy sitting on him. "Oh, it's you, you sacred me buddy." Big said, letting out the air he realized he was holding in. "Let's go home." He said. Froggy didn't move, he just stared at Big, but something was different about Froggy now that Big looked. "Hey, you got you're tail again!" Froggy didn't answer, instead, lunged at Big's head and pretty much tried to eat his head. Big tried to pull the frog off but couldn't. He heard someone come up next to him and whisper "This is the End of your life." And Big went cold and stiff, lifeless.

**æ♥²\░**

Blaze was unsure of why she stayed any longer in Sonic's world, rather then going back to her own. Now she had a small hut near the Emerald shrine to guard her Sol Emeralds. Though Knuckles was a pain, she could get past that for her duties. Now she was resting while Knuckles guarded fro the night. Her phone rang. Blaze looked over to it strangely, she hadn't given the number to anyone yet. So why was it ringing? She picked it up anyway. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. Nothing but a song.

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About  
Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller  
Tonight_

Blaze pulled the phone away from her ear, "What in the-?" she said, staring at the phone, now only letting out the sound of the dial tone. She shook her head, "Whatever." And she started off towards her room. She was passing the bathroom when she felt a towel wrap itself around her neck and start chocking her. Her eyes widened, she tried to get her hand under the towel to get air, and with her other hand, tried to attack who ever was behind her.

_And No One's Gonna Save You from the Beast about Strike_

A final and hard tug from the attacker cut off Blaze's breathing. Blaze fell limply backward toward her attacker. He smiled with pleasure and left.

**Whoot! New chapter! Sorry, I don't like either of them, so their dead. XD Anyway, next Chapter: Chapter 3: Disabling a Robot the Same as Murder? Coming as soon as I write it!**


	3. Disabling a Robot the Same as Murder?

**(C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 3: Disabling Robots the Same as Murder?

Vector clicked on his walkie-talkie. "Status report Espio." He said. Espio's voice came in through with an answer.

"Same as Amy's house, but no blood message. And Blaze's dead. How about on your end?"

"Same thing, but Big didn't have much to destroy."

"Oh, I have no doubt." Kaity said loud enough to be heard through to Vector.

"Right, so Kaity and I'll look around for clues." Espio said and clicked off. Vector turned back toward the body of Big the Cat, lying in the jungle, knife wound through his chest.

"What kind of knife was it?" Vector asked.

"I'm guessing a double-edge." Waffle said. She changed the channel on her walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Big was stabbed once in the heart with what might be a double-edge knife, about three inches long, and our guy must be pretty strong, the wound's deep. Got all that Charmy?"

"Yep." Charmy's voice came from the radio communicator.

"The fur's been matted down." Waffle observed, running a hand over Big's face, "It's wet."

"He fell in the water maybe?" Vector guessed.

"Maybe, but water would've made a puddle around the body like the blood did. Plus, it would be dry by now and the fur would be stiff."

"You getting all this down Charmy?" Vector asked.

"Every word." Charmy sighed, "Why can't I come out and help?"

"Cause, we need someone the keep notes." Vector said and clicked off.

"Music is here, no note." Waffle said.

"He kicked the note habit and kept to music."

"Yep." Waffle nodded.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio turned off his radio and walked over by Kaity, who was examining the body. "Anything to report?" Espio asked.

"She was strangled with a towel, but Thriller took the towel with him."

"Any fibers we could us to trace it?"

"Unfortunately, no." Kaity replied. Espio moaned.

"This guy really doesn't wanna be caught, and gloating isn't beneath him either"

"Well, who want's to get caught with two murders hanging above them?"

"Good point."

"So not much here?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, let's go." Espio turned and headed to the door.

"Hang on a second." Kaity said quickly.

"What?"

"Big was killed at 11:30, then Blaze at 11:32."

"And?"

"Well, I don't many people who can move that fast."

"An accomplice maybe?"

"Knowing our luck, I wouldn't rule it out."

"Okay, let's go report in." Espio nodded and to two walked off Angel Island before Knuckles found them and threw them off himself.

**æ♥²\░**

It was a little past ten and Eggman's newest henchmen were busy. Decoe and Bocoe were repairing one of Eggman's machines after Sonic pretty much brutally destroyed it. Bokkun was no where to be seen. Bocoe was sent off to get more supplies for the ship from the supply room. He walked in and easily found what he was looking for; after all, he had organized it himself. He walked over to what he needed and bent down to pick it up. Just then, his built-in phone rang. Expecting it to be Eggman, he answered immediately. "Yes doctor?" he said automatically.

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
Forty Eyes  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight _

The little gray robot hung up the phone and tried to ignore what he had just heard. He had seen the reports of a serial killer named 'The Thriller'. Only too bad for him, Doctor Eggman had programmed him and the other robot servants with full-blown emotions. Bocoe got what he needed and hurriedly walked toward the door. A glint of red made him stop. Whatever it was now had about forty of what looked like deadly red eyes. Bocoe tried to get through the door but didn't make it out before he felt something take off his leg. Now he hobbled to the door, wishing he could scream. The other leg came off and made him fall. He was helpless the stop who or whatever was coming up to him. A screwdriver, like the ones Eggman used, dug into his main circuits, which were located in his back. The screen he saw through blacked out.

**æ♥²\░**

Bokkun flew into the main room, where Eggman spent most of his time. "Hey Doctor, I want some candy!" Bokkun cried.

"Well then, go buy some!" Eggman snapped.

"Why do I have to go do it?" Bokkun asked. Eggman didn't respond so the smallest robot gave up and went to see what Decoe and Bocoe were doing. He passed the open door of the supply room. He turned and looked in. Nothing but dark greeted him. He cautiously flew in and found Bocoe lying on the ground, oil and parts all around. Bokkun screamed and flew from the metal mess and toward the door. Just before he could get out, a figure jumped out in front of him and drove something into his chest. He was 'killed' long before he hit the ground.

**æ♥²\░**

He smiled down on the two robots. One was spilling oil, the other lying still. He covered his hands in the slippery oil and wrote a note to Eggman.

**I realize the short ness of this chapter...sorry... Okay the next chapter may make things a little more interisting**

**Chapter 4: One Out of Five**

**Should be typed up and posted sometime tommorrow.**


	4. One Out of Five

**Sorry this chapter is late, my computer was down yesterday...but it's working now. (C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 4: One Out of Five

The Chaotix were going over past notes with Waffle and Kaity when Eggman walked into the Chaotix Detective Agency. The five stood ready to fight as soon as the doctor was noticed. "Calm down, I'm not here to fight. I came for help." He said.

"What makes you think we'd help you?" Espio spat.

"Because you're working on this guy, from what I hear." Eggman replied, throwing down a picture of the message he found on his wall.

_Oh my Chaotix, I expected more of a challenge._

_I've played by your rules, now you play by mine._

_One of you goes down tonight, which one I won't say,_

_But I promise you, one will fall; and it won't be pleasant._

"So, he's coming after one of us now?" Charmy asked.

"I guess." Vector shrugged. "How'd you get this anyway?" he asked, turning to Eggman.

"This 'Thriller' person came in and attacked two of my robots." Eggman explained.

"They were...?"

"Bokkun and Bocoe."

"Hmmm...Interesting. We'll look into it." Vector said, pinning pictures of Bocoe and Bokkun on a corkboard next to the other victims. "Now we know he doesn't limit himself to organics." Vector muttered as the fat mad man strolled out and into his egg hover car thing.

"Seems like anyone we know, he goes after." Waffle said. Espio nodded and looked over to Kaity, who was looking at the pictures of the victims in the order they were attacked. She looked deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Espio said. Kaity look up then shook her head.

"I'm trying to figure this all out...he attacks our friends, but not us as close friends."

"So he hits distant friends?"

"Until now, he's tired of us ignoring him, not going crazy about finding him before he kills again..."

"So now he's gonna come for us to get back at us?"

"Possibility."

"Right, so now it's just a question of who's next." Vector added. They five exchanged glances quickly.

"Um, we should get home Waffle." Kaity said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, okay, we'll come by tomorrow to go over more then." Waffle said and quickly followed her reptile friend out the door.

**æ♥²\░**

As soon as the two girls were out the door, they broke into a run, to get home and safe before dark...before Station Square was the Thriller's playground. Charmy was making a timeline of all the evidence and estimated times of death for all the victims. Espio walked into the kitchen to find it empty. "Vector, we're out of food...again." he called.

"Alright let's go buy some more. Charmy, let's go." Vector ordered.

"I'll just stay and finish, it's almost done." Charmy said.

"Sure you wanna stay here all alone, even after the threat?"

"Yeah."

"...Who are you and what've you done with Charmy?"

"I'm serious."

"Fine, but if anything at all happens you call us right then."

"Got it." Charmy answered.

"Come on Espio, you're better at picking out the food and stuff."

"Fine." Espio huffed and followed Vector out the door, being careful the lock the door.

**æ♥²\░**

Charmy printed the document out, putting all the evidence and events in order. He shut down the computer for the night and decided to watch TV until his team got home. He woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He sleepily answered the phone. "Hello?"

_You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just  
Imagination  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up  
Behind  
You're Out Of Time_

Charmy's eyes widened, he was next and knew it. He flew towards the open door in panic, just before he could get out it slammed shut in his face. He went for a window, but an ice cold hand gripped his vest and threw him to the ground. Charmy cried out as his small body came in contact with the ground. The bee jumped up and ran toward another part of the agency, hoping Espio and Vector would be back soon. "Get away!" Charmy yelled. He could hear footsteps pounding after him. Then, the unmistakable sound of a shot rang out, Charmy fell to the ground. Now he put acting skills to the test as Espio often did when going undercover. _'I'm dead.'_ Charmy told himself, he held his breath and waited. Charmy heard the phone pick up; Thriller whispered something into the phone, and then left.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity walked into the living room after hearing movement in the kitchen. The chameleon sat down next to her friend, who was watching a Japanese show Kaity didn't understand. "It's gettin to you too, eh?" Kaity asked, taking a handful of popcorn from Waffle's bowl.

"Yeah...you think Espio, Vector, and Charmy are okay?" Waffle asked.

"Espio and Vector can fight pretty well, I think their all safe."

"But Thriller strikes in the most unique ways, you wouldn't know if he didn't play the song for you."

"He's fair..."

"That's what the note meant '_I've played by your rules, now you play by mine.' _Our rules as in giving a fair warning, but then he just makes it a quick attack, like he wants to hurt them, but doesn't want to kill." Kaity nodded in agreement. The phone rang just as commercials came on.

"Got it!" Kaity called and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" a raspy and deep voice came from the other side.

"Check on your friends." The voice cackled.

"Who is this?"

"You mean you don't know? I'm hurt."

"What? Who are you?"

"Call me Thriller." Kaity stood still and silent long enough to get Waffle's attention.

"What'd you do?" Kaity demanded.

"Nothing...yet." the voice said

"Leave them alone!"

"Ohhh, are you upset I'm not coming for you? Don't worry, I'll be seeing you very soon; Kaity Chameleon."

"How...How'd you know-" She stopped as the dial tone rang in her ear. "Waffle, come on, we gotta get over to the agency." Kaity said already half way out the door. Waffle quickly followed.

**æ♥²\░**

Vector and Espio were in the meat section when a Vector's cell phone vibrated. He quickly picked up, seeing the Agency's number on the caller I.D. "Charmy?" he asked.

"You're close, but not quiet." A raspy voice answered.

"Wha- Who is this?" Vector asked.

"One down, four to go." The voice laughed and hung up.

"Espio, we gotta go; Now!" Vector said and pulled Espio from them store and towards the agency, the opposite way Kaity and Waffle took. The sad thing is, neither pair got there in time to save poor Charmy.

**CHARMY!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!! Oh well, he survived... the next chapter should be coming soon today or tomorrow. Chapter 5: His Personal Record **


	5. His Personal Record

**(C) on Chapter 1.**

Chapter 5: His Personal Record

Kaity and Waffle reached the agency first, they flung open the door and ran hand over Charmy's chest.

"He's still alive. Charmy, stop acting dead." Kaity said. Charmy sat up-right, just as Espio and Vector arrived.

"What happened?" Vector demanded.

"I was attacked." Charmy explained.

"Did you see their face?" Espio asked.

"No. I don't even know how they got in."

"The lock's been jimmied." Vector said, examining the lock. "Kaity, Waffle, go home and we'll talk about it later okay?" he said, after looking at the two girls. They both nodded and left, leaving the original three members to talk.

**æ♥²\░**

Eggman, though short on help, managed to kidnap Cream. "Eggman, why do you do this?" Cream asked innocently.

"Because, this time I'm going to kill Sonic." Eggman laughed.

"But you can't do that!" Cream gasped.

"Yes I can. Decoe, start up my machine!"

"Yes Doctor." Decoe replied and fired up a hidden machine. Just then, an alarm went off through the headquarters, acknowledging the blue blur's arrival. It was the usual wait-for-Sonic-to-destroy-everything game, while waiting, the speakers that spread all over the HQ crackled on and played.

_They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side  
They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial  
Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,  
I'll Make You See_

Cream, Decoe, and Eggman looked up toward the speaker. "Who's doing that?" Cream asked.

"Decoe, go see." Eggman commanded. Decoe walked out and into a darkened hallway. Moments later, the sound of metal crushing metal filled the room. The rabbit and egg-shaped man stood in silence. Then, a shot came from nowhere and pierced Eggman's chest, just below his heart, and barely missing all major organs. He fell hard and lay half-conscious on the ground, leaving a trapped Cream to defend herself against Thriller.

"Please, don't do this!" she screamed. There was a pause; then two shots, one hit Cream's shoulder, the other missed. Cream held to her arm and cried as she heard the Thriller run down the hallway Decoe had been last seen going down.

**Three more fall to The Thriller. Next chapter:Chapter 6: Two Down, Three To Go**


	6. Two Down, Three to Go

**(C) on Chapter 1. My computer's still acting wierd, so i may take longet then I thought to update.**

Chapter 6: Two Down, Three To Go 

Espio, Kaity, and Waffle arrived at the crime scene just before the S.S.P.D. Espio was inspecting the scene while Kaity and Waffle got a statement from Eggman and Cream before they were taken to the hospital. "Cream says some kind of scary-sounding voice came over the loudspeaker, Decoe was attacked, Eggman, then herself." Waffle reported to Espio.

"Same story with Eggman." Kaity added. Espio nodded

"Go see what Sonic knows." He said, pointing over to the shaking hedgehog. "Waffle, help me look for evidence." Waffle knelt down by Espio, examining the mangled body of what once was Decoe.

**æ♥²\░**

"Hey Sonic, you okay?" Kaity asked immediately after getting in ear-shot of Sonic. He jumped at hearing another voice.

"Huh? Oh, kind of...I guess." Sonic shrugged.

"Sonic, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Okay."

_**Flashback**_

Sonic ran in his usual heroic way. "Let Cream go Egg-" Sonic stopped, now looking at the mess of blood the covered the ground by Eggman and Cream. Sonic stared wide-eyed but recovered his senses and turned to run for help. He sped down the hall for about five seconds before tripping over a tall, yellow, and mangled Robot. "Decoe?" Sonic asked, the robot didn't respond, instead just laid on the floor, a broken mess. "Hang on guys, I'll get help!" Sonic called and ran toward the police station, then to the hospital.

_**End Flashback**_

"And you didn't see anyone in the halls while you were coming?" Kaity asked.

"No one." Sonic said.

"And did you hear anything?"

"Um, music from the radio."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Okay, after you got the police 'n such, what'd you do?"

"I came back and tried to help them."

"Okay, that'll do Sonic." Kaity sighed. She walked over to her two friends to give them a run-down of what she had just heard.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio showed Waffle a bullet wound from the pictures of Cream and Eggman after their attack. "There are two shots, but three gun shells." Espio said.

"So, one would've gotten two shots?" Waffle inquired.

"Yes, but something happened, he hurried and missed maybe."

"Like he was scared."

"Right, because maybe he heard someone coming down the hall."

"Someone like Sonic."

"Yes, someone like Sonic, or maybe he didn't want to hurt either one anymore but made the decision after the shot and veered the gun just barely out of the way in time."

"Hmmm...We have to get a report into Vector; he's still at the hospital with Charmy." Waffle said, looking at her pink wrist watch.

"Yeah, he hasn't left his side yet." Espio said. He signaled to Kaity that they were leaving.

**æ♥²\░**

Vector had been sitting at Charmy's bedside since they allowed visitors. Amy was already gone, and Cream and Eggman had just been brought in. Vector growled seeing Eggman. Espio, Kaity, and Waffle walked in and explained to Vector what they had found, as well as Charmy. "So, as far as we know, he strikes at random with in the boundaries of anyone Sonic hangs around with." Vector said, pacing around Charmy's bed.

"As far as we know." Espio pointed out the words with emphasis. "But, he may have a pattern he follows, or maybe something Sonic did to make someone come after him." Sonic suddenly rushed; along with Knuckles, Tails, and Amy, and went over to Cream's bed side.

"Cream, what happened?" Amy cried.

"Did ya see who it was?" Knuckles asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!?" Sonic cried

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

Cream answered all the questions without so much as moving her mouth.

"I think she's hiding something." Kaity whispered to her team."

"Why would she be hiding anything? She was jus shot at." Vector hissed.

"You don't keep this quiet after something like that."

**æ♥²\░**

The phone rang in the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Espio, just callin to see how you're doin." Waffle said nervously into the phone.

"You're scared still?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"No."

"Espio, he attacked one of the Chaotix, who's to say he won't attack another?"

"Well, who would he attack?"

"How about you? It fits his style; you're alone, you're pre-occupied with that autopsy report for Vector." Waffle stated.

"Waffle...relax. I'm gonna be fine. I can take care of myself."

"But you fit his style." Waffle repeated.

"True, but there's one thing that makes me different."

"What's that?"

"My ninja power!" Espio exclaimed. Waffle giggled on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, our usual place, at the crime scene."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Espio said and hung up the phone. He looked at what he had done; he had started only five minutes ago. He looked toward the clock, 10:49. "This' gonna be a Looooooooooooong night." Espio sighed and got to work.

æ♥²\░

Espio took a break after an hour or so. _'Why do these things have to be so elaborate?' _Espio moaned. He looked toward the clock, 11:58. He looked at the corkboard holding all the Victims in the order they were killed. _'Amy, Big, Blaze, Bocoe, Bokkun, Charmy, Cream, Decoe, and Eggman.'_ He thought. Then he thought of something, he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the names. "So, that's how he does it." Espio smiled slyly. He went through all the names in his head, putting them in order Thriller would've put them in, trying to find where he would be. A knock on the door broke his concentration. Espio sighed and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" he called.

"Gotta a delivery for an Espio Chameleon." A deep voice answered. Espio looked through the screen and determined that whoever this guy was wasn't a threat. So, he opened the door, signed the clipboard and dragged the crate, as tall as him, into the agency. Espio examined the box. _'No return address.'_ He thought as he pried off the top. It was filled with packing peanuts, or they were shaped like peanuts at least. Espio dug through until he found what looked like a spray can. Espio looked at the can before finding a note that had fluttered to the ground. He curiously picked it up and read it out loud.

_Darkness Falls Across The Land  
The Midnight Hour Is Close At Hand  
Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood  
To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighborhood  
And Whosoever Shall Be Found  
Without The Soul For Getting Down  
Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell  
And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell _

"What's that all mean?" Espio asked out loud. He shrugged and returned to the box. Espio was about to pick up the can when he saw a finger tip on the button. "What the-?" he said and leaned in to look closer. It was a finger. Then, the finger pressed down the button, spraying Espio in the eyes. He fell back in pain, it was pepper spray. All he could do now was trust his other senses and skills to save him. Espio heard the box topple over and someone came out. He thrashed his hands blindly as Thriller grabbed him and throw him to the ground. The purple chameleon pulled out five ninja stars and threw them, he wasn't sure if any hit their target. But he felt something like a knife cut through him. Espio cried out in pain and knocked Thriller to the ground and ran for the door. His vision was coming back and he was able to get to the hospital.

**That's two Chaotix down. Could Espio've found something to solve the case? Does he know who's next? How should anyone but Espio know? Chapter 7:She's Next Is coming soon!**


	7. She's Next

**(C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 7: She's next

Waffle ran into the hospital room where Espio, Charmy, Cream and Eggman were being cared for. "Espio! What happened!?" Waffle panted. Espio's chest was bandaged from long slash marks across his body.

"I was attacked." Espio admitted. "Where's Kaity?" he asked, now noticing that the female chameleon wasn't present in the room.

"She said she'd stay behind and work on the case. Waffle said.

"Oh no." Espio breathed "Waffle, call Kaity."

"Why?"

"I think she's next." Waffle pulled out her cell phone and dialed her and Kaity's number. Minutes passed and still no answer. Waffle hung up.

"No answer."

"Leave a message; she may not want to pick up." Vector suggested. Waffle tried again and left a message; this time, Kaity picked up after hearing Waffle's voice.

"Hello?"

"Kaity? It's Waffle. Espio says you might be next." Waffle said. "Can you come down here? Just so we could be sure you won't be hurt."

"Don't worry, the place is locked up tight, I'm on alert, and I can take care of myself."

"Kaity..."

"Waffle, I have more chance of being attacked coming over there then I am staying here."

"But Espio was attacked too."

"Waffle, how about I call every hour or so and let you know I'm alright?"

"Well, what're you doing now?"

"Just tying up some loose ends in the case and I went over to the agency, blind or not, Espio and Thriller had one heckuva fight."

"Okay, talk to ya later?"

"Talk to ya later." Kaity replied and both hung up.

"Now she knows." Charmy shrugged. The others nodded in agreement. Sonic suddenly came though the door, covering his face with his hand. Espio got just a glimpse of a large cut that ran vertically up Sonic's face.

"Hey Cream, how ya doin?" Sonic smiled.

"Better now Mr. Sonic...what happened to your face?" she asked.

"Oh, I had an accident during one of my runs." Sonic explained. Tails came in after the statement was made and was also by Cream's side.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity was alone in this CSI. A box, a little taller then Espio, was toppled to the ground with packing peanuts spilt all over the ground. A can of pepper spray was on the ground, and four ninja stars stuck to the high wall while one sat on the ground. _'Espio's attack no doubt.'_ Kaity thought. She found a card lying on the ground and she read it. Kaity also found a note with all the names of the Thriller's victims. Kaity inspected the rest of the room and left, satisfied with what she found.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity got home and started typing out an autopsy for Vector and Waffle to read. The phone rang, Kaity didn't pick it up immediately; she wanted to see who it was first. There was no message. A minute or two passed and the phone rang again, this time Waffle was heard on the answering machine. Kaity quickly picked up and talked with Waffle. "Talk to ya later." Kaity said and hung up the phone after arguing that she'd be better off staying at the apartment. _'So, I'm next huh?'_ Kaity smirked; now thinking about the list of names._ 'Maybe that's Espio knows. He figured out a pattern.'_ She leaned back and thought and came to the same conclusion as Espio._ 'It's alphabetical. So obvious, we wouldn't think of it.'_ Another ring ended her thinking and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try  
Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
So Let Me Hold You Tight and Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller  
Thriller Here Tonight_

Kaity smiled. "I accept your challenge Thriller." Kaity hung up the phone and sat, waiting. The doors and windows were locked, there was no way in. After five minutes of waiting, she decided to wait in her room. As Kaity walked toward her room, she could feel something was wrong. She was about to open her door when it flung open and smacked her in the head, forcing her to fall backward. Thriller grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to her feet; Kaity kicked out and landed a kick on Thrillers chest. He let Kaity go and she ran toward the balcony, hoping to see him under the moonlight. As soon as she got there, Thriller was on her and picked her up over his head. Kaity knew what was gonna happen next, it was obvious. He threw her across the side, and she screamed until she passed a flag pole that jutted out from the building.

**Now three of five have been attacked, But, do they have enough to go on to solve the case before the last two are attacked?** **Chapter 8: Captured Coming sometime today or tomorrow.**


	8. We Found The Thriller!

**Yeah, I changed the chapter title, after I finished, I decided it wasn't a good title...(C) on chapter 1**

Chapter 8: We Found The Thriller!

An idea came to Kaity as she passed the flagpole, she quickly shot out her long tongue and it wrapped around the pole and brought her up. "Its times like these I love being a chameleon." She smiled, as she got ready to climb. She climbed the wall, sometimes using her tongue to go faster. '_Another_ _wonderful chameleon ability.'_ Kaity thought. As she reached her balcony, she jumped on it and attacked Thriller from behind. He sounded surprised. "You didn't honestly think I'd go down that easy do you?" Kaity laughed and pinned Thriller to the floor. "Now, let's see who you are." She said, trying to get a look at her attacker. She loosened her grip to turn him around and then he struck again, he threw Kaity off him and chased her into her room. She realized it was a mistake; she fell on her bed but flipped off just as a bullet pierced her mattress. She barely got out of the room before she was grabbed, carried over to the balcony and thrown off. Using the same tactic as last time, she landed safely on the flag pole. Then Thriller shot the flag pole and it broke. "Oh, frick." Kaity said as the pole and herself dropped.

**æ♥²\░**

Waffle picked up the phone and called her apartment. It picked up on the second ring. "Kaity, are you-"

"Kaity's not here, and I don't think she'll be coming back." A voice laughed.

"What'd you do!?" Waffle screamed, drawing attention from everyone in the room. The voice, Thriller, hung up. Vector put a hand on Waffle's shoulder.

"Waffle, what happened?" he asked quietly.

"He...he got her." Waffle said. Espio growled, he was now allowed to leave and they were, in fact, leaving when Waffle called. Tails walked over to the Chaotix.

"Um, Vector, I know this may be a bad time, but I found this in Sonic's room." He said, holding out a small piece of paper. It had names crossed off and some not crossed off.

"It's a hit list." Espio said.

"Are...are you saying Sonic's the Thriller?"

"Yes, that's what we're saying."

**Chapter 9: Interrogation Will be here sometime or another!**


	9. Interrogation

**(C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 9: Interrogation 

"He'll be here any minute." Tails said nervously, looking to the clock in the hospital room.

"And he may come in telling a story about finding Kaity dead." Espio said. Then, as if on cue, Sonic rushed into the room.

"Guys, I'm really sorry, but...Kaity died." Sonic frowned.

"Actually, she was just brought in." Vector lied. Sonic looked at Vector in a confused manner.

"Yeah, she was hurt and taken into surgery." Waffle added.

"But...she was thrown off her balcony." Sonic said in disbelief.

"And how'd _you_ know that?" Espio asked. Sonic must've picked up the hint, because he was turning for the door when Waffle tackled him to the ground.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you're under arrest for murder and attempted murder." Waffle said as she clicked handcuffs around Sonic's hands. "And I assume you know you're rights?"

"I didn't do anything," Sonic protested.

"Evidence says different." Vector growled. And brought Sonic to his feet and headed to the door before a bed holding a battered Kaity chameleon came in. The Chaotix looked at Kaity, wide-eyed; she was bruised from the battle and broken from her fall. She looked down when she noticed they were looking at her. Vector pulled Sonic out of the room and told the other two he'd question Sonic until they came.

"Kaity, what happened?" Espio asked.

"I showed 'im I wasn't going down easy, and he threw me off the balcony." Kaity sighed.

"He _threw_ you!?" Waffle half screamed.

Kaity nodded, "Twice."

"Did he hurt you?" Espio asked.

"He threw me off my balcony twice, once I did fall the entire way, would you be okay?"

"Yet you're still alive?"

"I was able to slow down enough to keep myself alive."

"I see...I think we got 'im now."

"Who is it?"

"I'll tell you after." Espio said and motioned to Waffle to follow him. "We gotta go interrogate him now."

**æ♥²\░**

Sonic sat on a cold metal chair in a grey-tiled room. "For the last time, I am not the Thriller." Sonic said calmly. Espio and Waffle walked in before Vector could respond.

"We just got a statement from Kaity saying that it was you who tried to kill her." Espio said.

"How? She never saw me!" Sonic cried. "What makes you think I'd try to kill my friends!?"

"You just admitted." Waffle smiled. Sonic realized what he said but kept a cool look on his face.

"Alright, so I did. Who cares?"

"I'm sure the ones attacked do!" Vector snapped.

Sonic shrugged, "Oh, Espio," Sonic said, looking toward the chameleon, instead of the fierce crocodile standing over him. "Don't worry, I was gentle with her." Sonic smiled. "And I'll be gentle with Waffle when I'm released because of you're accusations with out evidence." Espio lunged at the hedgehog and pinned him to the wall. Sonic simply smiled. Espio held up a fist, ready to knock the blue blur out. Espio yelled and threw Sonic onto the metal table and slammed his fist on the table by Sonic's face. No one had made a move to stop Espio. Espio took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be getting so cocky right now if I were you." Espio huffed.

"And why's that?" Sonic smiled. Espio tapped the table top and returned a sinister looking smile.

"Because this all recorded." Sonic's smiled disappeared, now thinking of everything he had said that did, he had confessed, and more over, incriminated himself with what he had just said to make Espio mad. "Not so cocky now, huh Sonic?" Espio grinned. "You're gonna be goin away for a while, about a year or so, being your first offence." The door suddenly opened, a blue bird in a brown tux, pants, and tie came in.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog's lawyer." He explained.

"Oh well, there's no need for you, we just got a confession." Waffle smiled. Two police officers came in and lead Sonic to a holding cell until his trial.

**Sonic did it!!!! A final chapter is coming in...two minutes or so...the where-are-they-now? kinda thing, I like to call the After Math.**


	10. The After Math

**Here it is! The After Math chapter! (C) on chapter 1.**

Chapter 10: The After Math.

Sonic the Hedgehog was found guilty in trial. Charmy, Cream, Eggman, and Kaity got out of the hospital a few days after the trial. Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were re-built and back to normal. Blaze and Big somehow came back to life. Tails frequently visited Sonic in jail, Sonic blames Tails for having to do doing time in the slammer. Amy is still in love with Sonic, despite the fact that he attempted to kill her, and began raising money for Sonic's bail. As for the Chaotix, Waffle, and Kaity...things returned to normal...until Sonic got out six months later for good behavior...

**Maybe Sonic'll come back for revenge on them...maybe...**


End file.
